1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing a worker""s training activities. More particularly, the invention pertains to an automated integrated, method implemented in software for use on a computer to track, schedule, and/or record a worker""s training activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workers are frequently required to take some form of training. Sometimes the training orients the worker to a new workplace or to new work responsibilities by familiarizing the worker with available tools, resources, and procedures, or with the workplace environment. Such orientation training might be performed only once. Other times the training might update the worker on changing conditions affecting their performance. Such conditions might include federal and local regulations governing conduct in the workplace or new or different technological capabilities. Thus, this type of training might periodically be performed.
The type and frequency of training will depend on a number of factors including the worker""s job responsibilities, the nature of the work performed in the workplace, and commitment to training the work force. Someone, whether it be the worker or a co-worker, must track the training requirements for the worker and worker""s compliance with those requirements. For current purposes, this person will be referred to as the xe2x80x9ctrainer.xe2x80x9d
The trainer""s job is very time-demanding. The trainer must keep track of the worker""s training information such as what training classes must be attended, whether they have been attended, and the worker""s performance in the attended classes. The trainer must also keep track of class scheduling information. This information might include, for example, the time and location of the class, the instructor, and the class enrollment. The trainer not only must track this information, but must also coordinate the information to ensure that the right workers get to the right classes and to make sure each worker receives the proper training. Finally, the trainer must communicate with all involved parties, whether by telephone, electronic mail, postings, publication, or otherwise.
Most of the trainer""s tasks are automated to some degree, but each task typically requires a separate software package. To schedule a single worker for a single class, the trainer might have to use several database programs, a word processing program, and a communications application. This arrangement requires great effort to keep all the information current and accurate in each package, including repetitive entry of information. This arrangement also requires the trainer to be conversant with many software packages for different kinds of applications. The effort and technical capability costs the worker""s employer and/or the trainer""s employer both directly in terms of time and training and indirectly in diversion of human resources from other revenue producing activities. Thus, there is a need for a new integrated, automated approach to tracking a worker""s training activities.
A method and apparatus for managing training activities are disclosed. In one embodiment, the invention is a method comprising scheduling the worker for a selected class in response to user input, tracking an available class the worker might attend; electronically determining whether the available class is the selected class; querying the worker about attending the available class if the available class is the selected class; receiving the worker""s reply to the query; and enrolling the worker in the available class responsive to the reply. In another embodiment, the invention is a method comprising tracking a worker""s training information; tracking information regarding a class available for the worker to attend; comparing the training information with the available class information; and automatically electronically contacting the worker regarding attending the available class responsive to the comparison.